


Now there's no way back

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, F.Y.R. Macedonia, F/M, Lost and Found, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Yuzuru realizes that perhaps, they had gone too far.(Sequel to Part 8)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Javier Raya
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Now there's no way back

**Author's Note:**

> For day 20 I had F.Y.R. Macedonia (2018) - Lost and Found by Eye Cue!
> 
> (Sequel to Part 8)

**I want a deeper, deeper love**

**I want you by my side**

“He’s doing it on purpose isn’t he.”

“Who?”

Yuzuru waited for Raya to catch on, it wasn’t that hard. Considering that every time Javier had a beautiful lady on his arms for more than five seconds, Yuzuru would instantly look murderous. This turned into some kind of loop throught the show. It had been amusing if it didn't look like Yuzuru would would throw the whole show into chaos out of some jealousy fit.

After a while, anyone with a functional set of eyes caught on with it.

They had finished yet another show and everyone seemed to be ready to just pack up and leave. However, Javier was still on his skates and goofing around the rink with his Spanish entourage, laughing as the boys twirled the girls around in some mock imitation of the waltz.

Despite the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that only threatened to grow as he looked at the group, he had to admit that Javier looked good with them.

He looked happy. _Happier._

Javier had no reason whatsoever to mourn their relationship, the reason they had fought had been on Yuzuru and Javier had just put an end to it. This was what he had wanted.

“Something wrong?”

Yuzuru whipped his head around and right beside him and Raya, Sonia looked at him with a somewhat worried expression. But something was wrong with the way she smiled.

Perhaps it was just his mind.

“No.”

“Javier looks so much better now, don’t you think?”

She smiled at him again and he felt his blood freeze over.

“I guess.”

_She knows._

It made sense. Javier had never been a man of one night stands or casual hookups. Perhaps he actually trusted Sonia that much and had told her everything that had happened.

Perhaps this was something serious. Something that he had planned for a while now, he had just decided to spare Yuzuru and tried to hold on till the last second.

It was fair. He would rather have Javier break up with him than have him sneak around with Sonia behind his back and turn their story into one of embarrassment and shame.

“Sometimes people just need to find the right person.”

It was fair.

_No, it wasn’t._

**Have you ever thought about it?**

**We went too far**

**Now there's no way back, no way back**

He had been a fool.

Somehow, in some corner of his mind, he still had conjured up some fantasy where someday he would apologize to Javier. Try to come up with some agreement and by some miracle, Javier would forgive him.

They would make up and Javier would fuck him so hard he would remember it till he saw him again back in Toronto.

Perhaps he would ask him to finally accept Brian’s invitation and he would say yes.

One day he would hang his boots and they would move to a much warmer country.

And someday he hoped he could say yes to another kind of proposal, himself.

But as Yuzuru watched Sonia make her way through the ice and reach Javier, as he saw how Javier pulled her into his arms, his smile never faltering, he understood.

This wasn’t a temporary break.

This was Javier taking a stand and finally searching for his own happiness, easy and without the complications that Yuzuru had always represented for him and their relationship over the years.

They had gone too far.

And even though Javier had always told him that loving him had been a losing game, Yuzuru had been the one to lose it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie points for finding the line from a previous song from this story hehehe :P


End file.
